The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Businesses depend on computing systems to survive, and cloud customers operate in an environment that spans geographies, networks and systems. The use of cloud services for corporate functionality is common. According to International Data Corporation, almost half of all information technology (IT) spending will be cloud-based in 2018, “reaching 60% of all IT infrastructures and 60-70% of all software, services and technology spending by 2020.” Data is the lifeblood of the businesses and must be effectively managed and protected. With the increased adoption of cloud services, companies of all sizes are relying on the cloud to create, edit and store data. This presents new challenges as users access cloud services from multiple devices and share data, including with people outside of an organization. It is easy for data to get out of an organization's control.
Enterprise companies utilize software as a service (SaaS) solutions instead of installing servers within the corporate network to deliver services. The providers of the solutions offer a service level agreement (SLA), between a service and a customer, which sets the expectations of assured availability, performance, security and privacy of the customer's data. In turn, the customers expect to be able to collaboratively create, edit and save their data securely among multiple customer branches and data centers.
There are many ways data can be compromised as the number of data sources increases, including malware software which has a malicious intent or secretly acts against the interest of the user, often with malicious links that lead to unintended access to data.
An opportunity arises to improve file scan efficiency and threat detection efficacy by as much as ten to twelve percent, with a resulting potential consequence of cost and time savings in the security systems utilized by customers who use SaaS.